my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Montu
Montu is a griffon that used to live in Berberia and who helped Amun in his mission to free Coltypt from the current Pharaoh and the Lord of Chaos. Now he is his first advicer. During a battle with Pandora and Rothbart, he is fatally wounded by the latter and dies. Personality He is very noble, as he wanted to help his best friend in freeing Coltypt. He is also very a brave and strong warrior. He also loves his family very much, taking a great pride on his son. Skills He has the same skills as a normal griffon. He also has the potential to leave forever, as the Lord of Order gave him eternal longevity. He also proved his worthy by earning one of the golden bracelets with the Golden Power. Some of his moves are: *Wings of Power: Montu's wings get sharper edges. Relationships Family Horus He is Montu's son and the two seemed to have a very close relationship. Montu takes great pride on his son and becomes very angry when someone insults him. Love Interests Isis They seem to get along very well and Amun thinks that there is much between them beyond friendship. Eventually the two fall in love and get married, having a son, Horus. When Iris knows about his death, she becomes very distressed. Family Description in the Saga Background He used to wander in the desert, before finding Keb's camp and he also becomes a great friend to Amun. The Tale of Coltypt In "The Burning Bush", he decides to go with Amun and Hathor to free Coltypt from the influence of the Lord of Chaos. In "Confronting Pharaoh", Hathor, Amun and Montu confront Pharoah Khonsu in his palace. He stands by Amun's side as he performs his first miracle: turning his staff into a snake. Pharaoh, however, does not believe the "trick" and sends the trio away, only doubling the slaves' workload. In "The River of Blood and the Plagues", as Hathor, Amun and Montu are passing by an encampment of the slaves, Amun is knocked off by a hooful of mud. Hathor and Montu rushe to his side and defend him against the accusations of Seth. Amun, however, agrees with him, admitting how he was narrow-minded and oblivious to the plight of the slaves. In "The Tenth Plague - The Death of the First Born", Montu is seen talking happily with Isis. Then he is present when Amun announces the tenth plague. In "The Beginning of a New Era", he is nominated Amun's first advicer. Then, the Lord of Order gives him eternal longevity. In "Retaliation", it's revealed that Isis and Montu got married and together they got a son named Horus and that he was able to earn a golden bracelet. When Pandora and Rothbart are coming to attack Coltypt, he is the one who informs Amun and the Council. He then, along with Apis, goes face them, fighting with Rothbart, while Apis fights Pandora. Their fight is intensified after Shu is deactivated. When they were fighting, Rothbart ends up insulting Montu's son by his lineages and this leads Montu to go berserk and this enables Rothbart of harm him mortally. Eventually, Montu dies in Apis' arms, mmaking him promise that he will train Horus so he can be the warrior he would be proud of, what he accepts. His death causes great sadness, mainly in Isis and Amun. He is then mummified and then put to rest in the temple of Coltypt. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "The War Begins", Montu, along with the other reincarnated beings, is summoned by Gentle Light. He is then sent to battle, going along with River Blood, Thunder Blitz and King Sombra. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", ambushed by the commando unit, he falls for they explosion, but due to having an immortal body he is not affected by it. The fact of being controled by another irritates Montu very much. He then stormed the recently grounded opposition but was intercepted by the Third Unit. As Gentle Light erased their consciousness, Montu pleaded with Shining and his unit to stop him no matter what it took. Montu starts to use his skills to kill soldiers. Gentle Light later moved Montu to intercept Shining's attempt to incapacitate River Blood. An impaled Montu then kept Shining still so that River Blood could attack; bisecting Montu in the process. After River Blood is immobilized by Blue, the former and Montu are sealed by Gretel. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the release of the Reincarnation Curse, a light of sorts encased Montu's sealed body as the curse was dispelled and his soul was returned to the afterlife. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Griffons Category:Coltypt Inhabitants Category:Golden Army Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings